Celeste Rue Defru
Celeste 'is a wildly known child of an ancient Goddess. She is known for her clear note of what love is about. She is a person that is known to be rutheless at times, but also very friendly and kind. She is currently Silver Knightshade's girlfriend. Personality Celeste is known to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, she cares for, especially for her boy friend Silver. She seems to think its ironic at times how his name is silver and she is the one with white hair. She isn't know to be vain in her appearance, but has been known to be rutheless at times. She is humble and often modest when it comes to her skills in fighting. Celeste is known to be the one person that truly respects all people and their own buisness. She isn't known to care much about gossip and is very well devised in keeping information to herself when told to. Appearance *'Trivia Note: ''Celeste looks a lot like a character from the popular anime series known to many as Fairy Tail. She has so much in common that I chose her picture as a profile picture for her character. '' Celeste is often described as pretty, gorgeous, a complete Knockout! (by Prycer) and intimidatingly beautiful. She has long while hair that seems to have a sense of fashion seeing as it always looked neat and beautiful. She has blue eyes and a seductive figure. She also seems to be very attractive in various swimmsuits. The girl is often noted by the children of Aphrodite. She also respects the children of Aphrodite even though, they have a completely different view on what love is used for. Romance *'Trivia Note: ''Silver looks a lot like a character from the popular anime series known to many as Fairy Tail. He has so much in common that I chose his picture as the profile picture for his character. The both of them seem to have a romantic relationship.' '' Silver Knightshade The both of them have been together for what seems like three years. Silver and Celeste seem to have been great friends for a far longer time. She thinks of Silver as her one and true protector. He also cares for her and worries about her when even she isn't around. The two of them have a unique flavor to their relationship because of the fact that at first Silver didn't like the principle of love. He often bad mouthed love, but seeing as he had been beaten up by failed relationships and failed attempted ones, Celeste never held it over him. The two of them seem to understand each other and at times know when to give each other time. Silver cares deeply for her and doesn't want to leave her side, often causing problems when he has to, so he could stick around. Celeste also has been known to have done so. Weapons Celatecus (ke-la-te-cus) An ancient sword that was given to Celeste as a fifthteenth birthday present from Ares. It was said, that this sword belonged to the first child of Chaos, but when she was forgotten from memory, her sword was banished deep within the bowles of tartarus. Celeste loves using this sword, as a last resort, she claims it's her favorite weapon. Celestial Bronze Dagger An ancient metal known as Celestial Bronze was used to make Celeste's dagger. It seems like she often carries this weapon around, and because of this people tend to think she is a short ranged fighter, but in contrast, Celest knows how to use archery skills, swordsmenship skill and even crafts to some extent. Celeste enjoys using her dagger to analyze her opponent, before using her Sword, unless she knows her enemy. Trivia *There are trivia notes within both the Romance and Appearance sections. *Celeste's last name is pronounced Ru De Ph-ru. But spelled Rue Defru *Celeste has similar qualities of a child of Aphrodite, but isn't a claimed demigod. Her godly parent seems to have long died before her acknowledgement of being a demigod. *Silver is her boyfriend, and a really good one at fact. Category:Original Character Category:Goddess